


Sacrifice and Rewards

by TheTrueRedneckGeek



Series: Sacrifice and Rewards [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueRedneckGeek/pseuds/TheTrueRedneckGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any other words that Asami was going to say was cut off quickly as Korra surged forward and kissed her deeply, hands framing the taller woman’s face. It was all the engineer could do to keep her knees from buckling as her toes curled from the comfort, the passion, the love being poured into her through the kiss. It was a kiss that typically led to the two of them ending up as sweat covered naked boneless puddles of post orgasmic bliss. Yet, it wasn’t a kiss goodbye. They never did that. They kissed hello. They kissed good morning. They kissed good night. But ever since the two had walked out of the Spirit Portal hand in hand, whenever life forced them to separate it wasn’t a kiss goodbye. It was a promise from one to the other that they would return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice and Rewards

“Of course Tenzin, I’ll be ready.” She really wasn’t paying any attention to what Korra was saying into the telephone, as the CEO of Future Industries was busy running through her own list of things she would have to do so she would be ready for wherever the Avatar’s duties would take them. Asami had known something was coming; things had been too peaceful lately, and their three year anniversary of their wedding was less than a week away. Then Raiko had to go and release Kuvira early for good behavior, and things blew up quickly as Kuvira went right back to her old tricks again after hooking up with her remaining followers. So the inventor really wasn’t surprised that cuddling with her wife while discussing ideas for their little trip to celebrate; had been interrupted by a telephone call so late in the evening. Korra had immediately answered the ringing telephone; it was almost always for her anyways at this time of night, though Asami would be the one making a lot of calls soon. The Avatar was being called away, and the CEO of Future Industries needed to make sure everything was in place to accompany her wife. “And Tenzin…. Thank You.” That last little bit definitely caught the raven haired older of the two’s attention, maybe she should have been listening a little more intently.

“Go get packed, I’ll call Bolin and Opal, make the arrangements, get the airship ready.” Asami spoke as Korra hung up the phone and turned back to the couch with a sad little smile.

“No!” The Water Tribe woman flinched at the sharpness of her own voice and the shock on Asami’s face. “No, Bumi is sending Daw and Yung to get me.” Korra continued her voice softer. “I need to get there as quickly as possible. A sky bison will be quicker. Besides after the news I just got, leaving the city quickly is probably the best thing before I convince Lin and Iroh to let me drown Raiko in the bay.” The joking tone did little to ease the look upon the CEO’s face.

“The Bitch?” The Avatar very rarely heard that much rage and loathing in her wife’s voice. At her nod of confirmation, Asami growled out. “Then I am coming with you.” 

“No you are not.”

“The hell I am. You are not facing her alone. She almost killed you the first time, and the second time she destroyed the city, as well as cost me my father and us Mako.” The fire in Asami’s eyes actually made Korra want to take a step back.

“Which is why you and Bolin will be helping those caught in the crossfire, and Opal will be along to make sure you two don’t do anything stupid.” The glare from the snapping green eyes, made Korra gulp a little. “Err… how about rash? Yes rash is a little better word than stupid. Supplies for the refugees, evacuating those who need it, helping Wu if necessary. He’s actually doing quite well considering.” Korra held her hand up to forestall her wife’s next words. Blue eyes met green ones lit with fire. “I get it, Asami. Really, I do. But I will not let you have that weight on your soul.”

“Korra…” It was almost pleading, and the most powerful bender on the planet had to steel her resolve.

“No Asami, I want nothing more for you to have my back, like you have always done. But when it comes to Kuvira you’re not rational. And I don’t blame you, but she’ll use that against you, I can’t let you get hurt, I just can’t and I won’t let you kill her.”

“So what you’ll just take away her bending? That won’t stop her. Her ideas and words are far more dangerous than her bending. Stick her in a wooden prison in the middle of the ocean watched over by the White Lotus?” The harsh laughter was particularly grating coming from her wife. “Yeah, because that idea worked so well the last time. And even if you do imprison her again, who’s to say that Raiko won’t release her again?”

“I’ll figure something out. No matter how desperate things have been, you have never killed anyone. I will do everything in my power to keep that from ever happening. I won’t let you live with that regret.”

“I wouldn’t regret it.” Any other words that Asami was going to say was cut off quickly as Korra surged forward and kissed her deeply, hands framing the taller woman’s face. It was all the engineer could do to keep her knees from buckling as her toes curled from the comfort, the passion, the love being poured into her through the kiss. It was a kiss that typically led to the two of them ending up as sweat covered naked boneless puddles of post orgasmic bliss. Yet, it wasn’t a kiss goodbye. They never did that. They kissed hello. They kissed good morning. They kissed good night. But ever since the two had walked out of the Spirit Portal hand in hand, whenever life forced them to separate it wasn’t a kiss goodbye. It was a promise from one to the other that they would return.  
The moment was broken by the huffing whine of a massive polar bear dog looking out the window as a sky bison landed in front of the married couple’s ground floor apartment. “I have to go.” Korra kept her forehead touching Asami’s. “I’ll see you in a couple of days. Bring Naga with you.”

“Be careful. I can’t lose you.” Blinking green eyes fought and lost a desperate battle to keep the tears in. “I love you. Please, not to her. I can’t lose you to her. I love you so much.” The dark skinned woman fought to steel her resolve against her wife’s begging.

“You won't. I will be careful. I love you more.” The Avatar brought her left hand up to brush the ring on the third finger against the stone hanging just above the engineer’s cleavage, as Asami did the same to Korra. Korra spun away, her hand scrubbing across her own eyes as she grabbed her bag and glider staff from where it sat in the corner and ran out the door to the waiting sky bison. She paused just long enough to give Naga a hug and whispered to her animal guide. “Watch over Asami for me, Ok girl?” And then the Avatar was gone.

Asami waved as the massive flying beast leapt into the air, and then turned to the phone. Best to get moving and to keep busy. If there was one thing she had learned since Asami met Korra, was that things never went according to plan. And Korra was counting on her wife to handle things she deemed just as important as stopping the Bitch from Zhaofu, and Asami wasn’t going to let her wife down. Though she made a mental note, not to have her electro-glove anywhere near her the next time she talked with the President of the United Republic, otherwise she would be curling that stupid mustache of his with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU with Asami finding several excuses to journey south numerous times during Korra's recuperation. Korra still did disappear for several weeks, but Asami and Naga had found her when they ran into Toph and the airbending kids for Korra. And Asami was the one who stopped Kuvira from killing the Avatar by grabbing Kuvira's cables with her electro-glove. I killed Mako off because every time I tried to write him, I felt I wasn't doing justice to the character, so I simply had Bolin unable to reach Mako in time before the explosion. As for Kuvira being the bad guy still, the moment she fired the Spirit Vine weapon at Bataar Jr, she lost all redeemable qualities to me.


End file.
